dragons_lair_ddfandomcom-20200215-history
Glasstaff's Chambers
Having taken out a significant amount of the Red Brands, the groups attention was drawn towards the room where they had heard the voices of bugbears through. After entering the room they found three bugbears who had been taunting Uvula and forcing him to demean himself for their own enjoyment. Upon seeing the familiar faces of these people who had almost killed him just the other day Uvula passed out. Bubbles let loose a powerful Thunderwave that left Uvula barely clinging onto life. Soon after Jass charged into the room and started jumping on one of the bugbear’s bed, and entered into a rage for her first time and took aim at one of the bugbears who called himself Mosk and wore a jewel encrusted eye patch (despite still having both of his eyes). The bugbears put up a decent fight, but they could not stand up against the raw power of the relentless attacks of everyone. The group interrogated Uvula yet again, who had been found by the bugbears who were sent by The Black Spider to meet with Glasstaff. He had over heard the Bugbears mention a few things that helped him get a better idea of how to get to Cragmaw Castle, but he would have to show them because he couldn’t explain how to get there. While Uvula was being interrogated Bubbles took an extra look around the rooms that they had already been in and cast a ritual of detect magic and found that under one of the bridges in the chasm in the chamber where they had confronted the Nothic had a stronger aura of magic. With some help he explored the area and found that the Nothic had been hiding a few treasures in a battered chest. Among the many treasures, there was a Longsword with a hilt shaped like bird of prey with outstretched wings that Grok became very interested in. Everyone settled down for a bit of a rest, and Grok continued to examine the Longsword and his interest seems to give way to obsession as he became very possessive of the weapon, and began to call it Talon. As everyone had some time to recuperate a bit everyone decided to set back out in search of Glasstaff. Everyone came across an alchemical lab of some sort where a strangely a rat looked at them and scurried under a work table. Zinda began to communicate with it and the Rat began to talk about his “Master” and upon reporting this to the group Kuro knew that this rat must have been a type of familiar to Glasstaff and killed the Rat. Knowing that their presence was already probably known the party opted to enter the next room ready for a fight. There Glasstaff was prepared for them and paralyzed Grok and Charmed Jass. Kuro was able to tackle Glasstaff and pin him to the ground. While Aellora was able to get a stab in at him. However Glasstaff was able to escape Kuro’s grasp by casting misty step. however before he could do much more he was knocked out by Zinda. Upon waking up and finding himself bound Glasstaff was open about his connection to The Black Spider and informed everyone that The Black Spider is a Drow. He also hinted at Kuro having a dark past, and suggested that he could not be trusted. Jass killed Glasstaff and turned her attention to Kuro, demanding to know more about his past. Kuro reluctantly shared that while he served as a scout for the Red Wardens a unit that he had been providing information to found themselves walking directly into enemy territory. According to Kuro he had provided the best information he had, and isn't sure if there was a miscommunication between him and his contacts or if he had made an error. Either way Kuro claimed to not harbor feelings of guilt over what had happened, and this new information caused Jass to openly lost trust in Kuro. While Kuro was being confronted Bubbles took it upon himself to explore Glasstaff’s room and found a secret door that led to a mysterious stairwell that didn’t seemingly led to a dead end until they discovered another secret door at the other end of the stairs. This second secret door led the party into a storage area at the north end of the chamber with the chasm. Finding themselves on the east side of the chasm they group followed a path that led to what appeared to be the entrance to the cellar from the ruins of the old manor which had a cistern and some barrels of supplies. Bubbles investigated the cistern and found a hidden pouch that seemed to be Glasstaff’s escape supplies. The next room they found contained four Red brands who were about to settle down to bed who were surprised and quickly all but one of them were killed. He was forced to strip and interrogated. He mentioned some prisoners, and Donnie convinced him that he should lead her to them so he could ensure her safe passage. Prev: Red Brand Troubles Next: Are you my Mummy?